


Kryptonians and Humans and Uni, Oh Dear

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: Alufic [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gotham Academy, alufic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: Supercat, Majorly Judging You and General Danvers: Alex and Lucy are arguing whether Carter should go into science or law, while Cat is encouraging him to go into business Astra and Alura support their respective wives in the argument, which escalates it. Kara and Carter finally intervene and put everyone in time-out - anon.





	

 

“SCIENCE!”

“LAW!”

“ _SCIENCE!_ ”

“ _LAW!_ ”

Alura raised her hand, “I believe he should go into Law.” Astra elbowed her twin.

“No, he should go into Sciences, like Kara’s father and his father before him. There is no reason for him to go into Law-”

“Law is safe! Law is awesome!” Lucy interrupted, moaning, “He could do some good! All doing _science_ does is keep him locked up in a lab all day!”

“Not true!” Alex objected, before Cat growled.

“Well he is _my_ son and I say he should go into _business_ , like his mothers – Kara, back me up, now.”

Kara winced, before looking back to the computer screen. Carter moved his mouse, clicking, a _pling_ sounding through the room. Everyone froze.

“What did you choose?” Alex asked, after a beat. Lucy rushed forwards.

“Was it Law?”

“No, business-” Cat hurried to join them, Alura glancing at her sister in worry.

The twins moved to join them.

Everyone stared at the screen.

“You _cancelled_ your application?” Cat stared in horror. Carter shrugged, snuggling into Kara, who looked at her wife sternly as she went to continue.

“Cat, it is Carter’s decision to make, and he’s made it. Drop it – all of you,” she glared at them, a dangerous glinting alerting Alura to the fact that this was not something Kara would change her mind about.

“But what are you going to do?” Lucy asked, confused. Alura wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her wife into her side, stroking her rounded front with her thumb.

Carter smiled. “I’m going to Gotham to intern with Bruce Wayne.”

“…you’re interning for _Batman?_ ” Alex asked, disbelievingly.

Cat narrowed her eyes at her son.

“Carter…does this have anything to do with the newest Robin’s promotion into Young Justice?”

“…maybe,” he squeaked, causing the humans in the room to groan and begin to berate the young man for his choices. Alura stared at her grandson.

“You wish to be a hero, like your mothers.”

All noise stopped, and Carter looked up at his grandmother, a different sort of emotion in his eyes. _Fear, hope, bravery,_ Alura thought, _he’d make a good hero._

“I give you my blessing, Carter El-Grant.”

“Mom-” Kara started, before Lucy let out a sudden gasp of air. Alura turned to her immediately, worried.

“Lucy?”

Lucy was shaking her head. “It’s been going on all night – I thought they were Braxton Hicks.” A sweet smell filled the air, and Lucy cringed, moving away from the sofa, clear liquid running down her legs. Her eyes met Kara’s. “So, ready for an extra-new sibling?”

“Dear god…” Cat muttered, before Carter brought out his phone to call an ambulance. Alura took his laptop off his lap, placing it to the side as Astra helpfully picked Lucy up for her, eyes flickering to the screen.

They paused there, as a small pop-up browser appeared.

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into the Gotham Academy: Institute of Medicine and Technology, and your request to defer until next year has been allowed!_

Alura smiled, before shutting it and turning to her wife, taking her from Astra’s arms. “Let’s get to a hospital.”

Lucy nodded, wincing, “Yeah, lets.” She looked over at Alex, pointing at her. “If I can make it happen, your next child won’t be stepping _near_ sciences.”

Predictably, a new argument began – over whether their children would go into Law or Sciences. Cat helpfully added business. Alura just rolled her eyes.


End file.
